


Dreams of Water Themes

by mamorin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni has a Fear of Water, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Self-Doubt, Soma is a Master in Cheering People Up, and they love each other too much for their own good, basically set before their bb first appearence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamorin/pseuds/mamorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agni is deathly afraid of water, and he's concerned that this weakness of his could belittle him in front of Soma.<br/>Soma has a different take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Water Themes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xavaliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavaliant/gifts).



> this thing is super short, but it was needed. i have to spread some love for this magnificent ship sometimes okay
> 
> clearly agni's fear is an headcanon of mine highly inspired by /my/ agni's actual fear  
> this is also my way to tell her once again i'm always beside her ! xx
> 
> thanks for reading c:

"Agni! Look at that ferry, sooo amazing! Are you ready to leave for the great England?" 

Soma was basically jumping on the spot, eyes sparkling and mouth gaping at the newest technology prodigy that was going to take him and his butler to London.

It was the first time for them both to travel by boat, and the prince couldn't wait to experience such a ride.

Meanwhile, his servant wasn't really looking forward to that. Gulping down, Agni raised his gaze on that _monstrosity_ , visibly shaking. Not wanting Soma to notice, he took a step back, moving to stand behind his prince.  
 

He would've never told it to the other, but the butler was deathly afraid of water. Sea water, ocean water, whatever body of water was wide and deep enough to swallow him whole and let him drown.

The mere thought sent shivers down his spine. He tightened his grip onto their hand luggage, trying to calm down, and took a deep breath. 

He had to be strong and stoic, had to bear and to hide his panic for his prince's sake. He would never wanted to be a disappointment for him. What would've Soma thought if he admitted his fear, if he had to find out the most seemingly tough person of the whole India was actually scared of something so _ridiculous_? And in that moment, Agni was really feeling ridiculous. 

Sighing, he lowered his gaze again on his feet. Why couldn't he be fearless? Why couldn't he be as strong as his prince thought he was? Why couldn't he be like-  
 

"A-Agni? Are you okay?"   
 

As soon as he heard Soma's concerned voice calling him, Agni shot his head up to meet the other's wide and worried eyes. 

"Do you feel sick? You're shaking," the prince said, agitatedly raising a hand to press on his khansama's forehead. Once he made sure Agni hadn't caught a fever, Soma tilted his head to the side and shot him a deeper look up and down.  
 

Hurriedly, the butler was already trying to make up some excuse when Soma suddenly frowned and, taking a step forward, he tried, "Are you perhaps.. scared? Scared of the sea?"

At that correct guessing, Agni tilted his head down, eyes fixed on the ground, and began shifting on his feet. There they went. Soma now had found out his fear, and Agni didn't want to meet his gaze. He didn't want to read the disappointment, the teasing, the pity in his eyes, didn't want to face the truth, didn't want to know the negative thoughts Soma was surely having about him now-  
 

"Agni," Soma called, voice steady. Reaching out to him, the prince firmly took Agni's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

Slowly and blushing, Agni lifted his eyes again to meet Soma's ones looking at him with a determined but loving look.

"I-I'm sorry, Soma-sama, I never meant to be seen like this... I'm such a delusion of a khansama, forgive me if I'm not strong enough and-," the butler began quietly, only to be interrupted by his prince who again repeated firmly, "Agni."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared. It does not make you any less strong, and it doesn't affect the respect I have for you," Soma added with a tender smile. "You're the best khansama I could ever ask for."  
 

Wide eyed, Agni was struggling to find a proper answer for that statement as he felt happiness numbing his senses and gratefulness running everywhere under his skin, until Soma then spared him that awkward moment with a gentle squeeze on his hand and an understanding nod.

"And don't worry, nothing's gonna happen while I'm here with you. I'm going to have a little talk with those waves if they try to misbehave during our trip," the prince stated before walking towards the ferry entrance, dragging his khansama by the hand. And Agni felt happier and happier to know the prince was and would always have been there for him just as much as he himself was there for Soma too, prince Soma who had that hidden talent in managing to cheer him up and save him all over again every time he needed him, his magnificent prince Soma by whose side Agni should've never had to worry or to be scared.  
Not even during ferry boat rides.


End file.
